The Ghost Of Michi
by HorridxDecay
Summary: This girl Michi was friends with Sasori as a kid. She was best friends with him. He left her one day without a good bye Sasori questions his leaving when he turns 25 and he is in the Akatsuki. But he find out something horrible. [OneShot] [SasoOc]


**Summery: This girl Michi was friends with Sasori as a kid. She was best friends with him. He left her one day without a good bye Sasori questions his leaving when he turns 25 and he is in the Akatsuki. But he find out something horrible. Michi…She… Read to find out. [One sided SasoOc [ OneShot**

**Disclamier: I don't own Naruto. Thank you 3 and I don't own The ghosts of you by my chemical romance.**

**A.N. – Again another one-shot Enjoy. D Oh and review as well please. Also sorry for spelling errors. Thank you.**

**The Ghosts of Michi – OneShot – Sasori's POV**

I sat at my desk in my bedroom. Well its not really My bedroom. I share wit with a baka. The baka's name is Deidara. I sighed as I worked on my puppet. It was being stupid. It wouldn't let me put the poison in it. Sigh I remember when My old child friend. Michi. She would always watch me work on my puppets. But I was 15 then and she was 12 then. Hmm.Yea. I put the puppet down. I refuse to work on it any longer. I got up from my spot and walked out of the room and into the living room. There where 3 other people in it. Hidan , Deidara (the baka) and Kisame. I sighed as I sat down next to Deidara. I looked at them all sitting there lifeless.

"Heyy Danna un?" I heard Deidara ask. I sighed as I looked at him.  
"What?" I asked emotionless. I kidna felt bad for what I did in the past btu whatever right?  
"I was thinking. You never tell anyone about your past hmm."I looked at him shocked and i looked down too. I didn't want to tell them but I guess I was stuck now. Yea.

'Well cause its kinda personal. And it is kind of a long story. If you have time that is." I said emotionless again. Hidan juss gave a smug remark and looked away un interested.

"I have time yeah!" I heard Kisame and Deidara say. I sighedas I nodded. Preparing to tell the story…

_FlashBack_

_I stood there in my house. I wasn't really feeling all to happy. I got this request to join this organization. Akatsuki. I accepted but never told Michi. My most closest friend. She was always there. What would she do if she found out I was leaving. Hmm I packed my bags and I put it on my back. I put my puppet summoning scrolls in my backpack too. I snuck out my window and leapt from roof top to roof top. I jumped to the ground and I felt her presence behind me. I looked . I widened my eyes and smiled at her.  
"Where are you going Sassy!?" I heard her yell. I looked down and kinda laughed._

_'Oh nowhere really juss out to a mission. Yea and it will take a month or so."  
I lied to her. She looked away and back to my face. I didn't know or could tell if she knew. If she knew I was lieing._

_"All by your self!? Its dangerous Sasori!" She yelled worried about me. I gave her that look. The look of I don't' care. She started to cry and I could see the tears she cried falling to the ground. They disappeared denigrating into the earth. I sighed._

_'I will be fine. I can protect myself. You know that Michi." I said ina caring tone. I walked up to her and rubbed her face. She cried more and I smirked as I hit the pressure point in her neck and poof'ed her to her house. I felt so bad about it. But I ah to go. I walked out of the village and to the Akatsuki.._

_End Flashback_

I saw the others look at me all weird. I wanted to punch ether smug faces away. Dang it all.  
"What!?" I yelled as they stared at me blankly.

'I jsus think its odd you left the girl you love yeah. And never went back un." I heard my stupid idiot of a partner tell me. I twitched bad whacked him across the head. I got up and hmpfed as I walked away. I lcoked my slf in ym rom as I looked at the wall. Why? I still don't know why I never went back. Hurt? Lost? Pointless? I really don't know.

_I never said I'd lie and wait forever  
If I died, we'd be together  
I can't always just forget her  
But she could try_

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever ever...  
_Ever..._

I never lied and said I would wait forever when I wouldn't. I would die for her. With her. I can't forget her face. Her tears she cried. Those beautiful eyes. But she should try and forget me. It would be better off right? When the time comes where us Akatsuki have to face against the sand and kohana. I will have to see her again. I'll have to face her. Its only right. The least thing I want to see . Is you. But I never will g home. I don't wanna go home. Ever. Never. Could I find the will and courage to go see her. Should I get up and go see her? All the things I never heard you say. I wanted to hear those three words. And your smiles stay in mind. Forever. And ever. And Ever.

I looked at my bed as I got up and put my black cloak over my akastuki cloak. I walked over to my window and opened it and jumped out running to Suna. I HAD to see her. I MUST see her. I kept running till I got to Suna. I snuck into the cityas I looked around for Michi.

**With Michi. (Michi's POV)**

I looked at the ground as my boyfriend. Tiran took of his shirt. He said he was "Hot". Hmm yea right. I know its been a long ten years. I sighed. I looked out the window as I sat on my window couch., I heard Tiran go toward the bathroom. I knew it would take him forever. He takes a good fifteen minutes. What to do in the mean time? I don't know. Hmm.I looked at my closet. Its where I kept _that _gift he gave me. A puppet that looked JUST like me. Hmm. He said forever. But he lied. Right?

I saw Tiran come outta the bathroom and he sat on my bed and stroked my hair. I giggled. He was cute u could say. But is till missed _him_.

**With Sasori: (Sasori's POV)**

I stopped on the tree branch. Ami sure I want to go back? She probably moved on. Yea she probably has a new guy. And forgot all about me. I turned back as I started back to the lair. This was al pretty much pointless. I stopped to see Deidara in front of me.

"Did you follow me you baka!" I half yelled. He smirked and nodded.

"I was curious to where you where going. Its best if you leave her be. She has a new guy. I checked un." I heard him say with only one of his un's. I sighed and sat on the large rock next to me as he sat next to me.

"Your right Deidara. I guess your really right." I said as I looked at the ground. I started to think. I never should have came home.

_Get the feeling that you're never  
All alone and I remember now  
At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies  
She dies_

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me

I always thought I was a lonely person. But I'm not. I have Deidara. I remember how much I wanted to actually leave. I guess I didn't lover her like I thought I did. Only as a friend. Old friend. I feel as if she died deep down. I never see her. Hmpf. Its like she died and I forgot all about her. She died. It's the end of the world kind if. And all I want to see is _her_. But I am never gonna come back here again. I wish I never even did come back. But I did. Why? It was pointless. But I am glad Deidara told me I shouldn't go see her. Hmm could I go on. Should I go back to the base? All the things I never heard you tell e. It bothered me. But those smiles u always sued to give me will and most likely will haunt me. I am not gonna go back. I am going to leave and never COME back. All the scars and cuts I will get when I fight will scar me. And all the dead people's spirits will haunt me and catch me one day.

I looked at Deidaras I got up., I told him lets go back to the base. We both dashed off into the moonlight. I felt someone watching us. No matter. I will kill them later anyway. Hmpf.

**With Michi (Michi's POV)**

I felt his chakra near. I felt my hair stick on end. I had to see him. I must see him. How he looks. Did he turn himself into a puppet yet? I had to see him. I looked at Tiran.

"I gotta go to the store. Stay here ok?" I said to him. He nodded as I ran grabbing my jacket. It was kinda cold outside. I rushed tripping over my feet as I ran to the spot where I felt his chakra. I got there panting to myself as I looked up. I saw him and a blonde guy. Or a girl. I don' know. Oh its a dude. My bad. I felt my self envying the blond haired man as he helped Sasori up and they smiled and talked to each other. I wanted to be that man. I watched them dash off. I reached my hand out and mouthed no. I wanted to scream no. But I did not scream. I watched them dash off as I walk forward. I feel to my knees. I let him slip form me. Again.

**With Sasori (Sasori's POV)**

I dashed through the trees with Deidara. Thinking. What if the person who saw us was Michi? Hmm I don't know.

_If I fall  
If I fall (down)_

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna...

I wonder if I feel down. Feel. Low. SO low no pone could find me. Would it be the end of the world? Would I see your face before I died. But you're the reason I don't go home. Never. I will never go home. I will not go home. Ever. I don't wanna go back now. I think it hurts too much. Should I even have any emotion. I don't know. I wanted to know if u ever loved me? It bothered me so. I know your smiles will haunt me forever. Im'ma never go back. Not now or ever again. I know I could and I should. But I won't. All my wounds may scar me. But the ghosts form my past will haunt me.

I walked through the base's halls as we just got back. I dragged my feet. I thought about her. I wonder if she thinks about me. Do I ever cross her mind? I don't know. I let her slip for my grasp…Again.

**Ok sorry if it sucks. Ok 1) this took me A LOT of effort to do. I didn't wanna finish it but I did. So yea and 2) yea I think it sucks so it does. Meh.. Review?**


End file.
